


Of Gods, Monsters, And Angsty Teens

by ariastars, orphan_account



Category: Homestuck, Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: Demigodstuck, In which our precious babies learn about gods and shiz, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-27
Updated: 2015-04-27
Packaged: 2018-03-26 02:55:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3834409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariastars/pseuds/ariastars, https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which four teenagers find out that somehow, they are the children of gods. Which is totally great. Not to mention dangerous.</p>
<p>And that's just before they leave camp.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Gods, Monsters, And Angsty Teens

**Author's Note:**

> So... this takes place before the events of Percy Jackson? That's really it.

By now, Jade Harley wondered how her and Jake English were alive. 

Ok but wait, let’s back up a bit. Jade had been running for a long, long time, running from monsters from myths, who weren’t even to exist! It wasn’t even scientifically possible! But here they were, running through a dense forest on the wonderful island of Long Beach, New York, being chased by gods knows what. Basically, it sounded like a hecka ton of snakes, clanking, and the hissing equivalent of like, 10 cats. What the hell? 

Stumbling over a tree root, Jade grunted, glancing over at the taller boy running beside her. He was tall, tan, and strongly built, but had these dweeby glasses that enlarged his eyes just the slightest bit. Jade was one to talk. Her own glasses covered up at the very least ⅛ of her whole face. But anyways, back to the task at hand.

She huffed, brushing some of her thick, black hair out of her face before ducking under a tree branch, barely missing a hit to the nose. The moment she ducked, a spear flew over her head, landing with a thunk in the ground about 10 feet in front of her. She jumped to the side, picking up the spear on the way and holding it at her side. The hissing noise began to get louder, going up to maybe 11 cat level now, until it was almost right behind her.

“Jake! See that hill? We’ll be able to see what's chasing us from there!” She yelled over the hissing, beginning to run towards the hill. The boy followed suit, sprinting right along next to her.

“Cripes, Jade, did those guys throw that thing at you?” The boy said, surprised. His british accent was very prominent, which would later be ironic, as his dad was a grecian god.   
“Yeah, you want it?” She exclaimed, thrusting the blunt end at him.

“Why the bloody hell not.” Jake grumbled, taking the spear and holding it almost as if it belonged in his arms. Weird, Jade thought, she didn’t think he’d ever even held a spear before. They neared the hill, two pairs of green eyes staring up at the top. Heaving a wheezy deep breath, Jade began to run, her sore legs working to get up the steep hill. Jake, however, bounded up the hill with ease holding the spear in front of him. The hissing faded the slightest bit, maybe a 10.5 on the cat scale, and when they reached the top, it had become a 9. Turning around, Jade balled her fists in front of her face, Jake keeping the spear on the ready. But when they saw their four attackers… Oh, Jade Harley was scared. Half woman, half snake, all crazy. She bit her lip, an intense look of fear coming to her face. The monsters began to slither up the hill, baring their needle-like teeth. Stumbling back a few steps, Jade took a shaky breath, nodding to Jake, who was looking at her with concern. 

“I think we can hold them off!” Jade, always the hopeless optimist. Jake, much to her surprise, smiled, reaching over a hand to ruffle her hair.

“Crikey, someone’s awfully chipper.”

She smiled gently, pushing Jake lightly in the arm. The snake things, now 10 meters away and getting nearer, were leveling their spears, malicious grins on their faces. 

Suddenly, in a blur of movement, there was two more boys, blonde, standing in front of the two with… swords? Wait, what kinds of crazy were these people? 

“Get back.” The taller one barked, his voice steely and calculating.

“Jesus, Dirk. Be nice.” Grumbled the other one, jumping forward to impale the first monster right through the eyes, the thing dissolving into sand. The taller one made a grunting noise, going after the second. Jake followed suit, always the braver one, and Jade stood there, petrified. The shorter boy, who she could now see was wearing a pair of aviator glasses, leaped onto the second one, (quick literally) stabbing his sword right up through its chin. Through the rain of dust and sand that fell on him, Jade could see the last monster coming right at him, which the boy obviously didn’t notice, because there was most likely sand in his eyes. 

So then, Jade did something incredibly stupid. She ran forward, running right at the monster and through the hazy air, and before the could stop herself, socked the monster right in the face. And regretted it immediately, were those scales?

“Holy shit.” Came a voice from behind her, one that belonged to Mister Aviator glasses over here.

“Ow ow ow ow ow.” Jade muttered, shaking her fist and stepping back to allow the boy to stab the dazed monster right in the gut. 

Then, the feeling of fatigue hit. Swaying, Jade fell right on her butt, a hand coming to massage her temple.

“Jade, dear!” Jake's voice rang out in her ear right next to her, making her look over to see the boys concerned face. “Are you alright?”

“Jake, what is going on here! Who are these people, and why do they have swords? More importantly, what were those things?” In a flurry, all her questions flew from her mouth, leaving her confused and dazed.

“I don’t know, Jade.”

“Actually, I can answer like, two of those questions.” Aviator glasses piped up, crouching down beside her. “I’m Dave, and this is Dirk. We have swords to protect you two, and those things were… Dirk?”

“Dracanae.” The boy named Dirk muttered, a frown on his face. "Honestly, what were you two thinking? Did you really think the both of you could take them all on?" Dirk continued, his voice gravelly and rumbling, and a Texan accent prominent. Jake puffed his chest out slightly, obviously put off by the harshness of Dirk's words. 

"Right, well, it's not like we were trying to get attacked! They just sort of... came after us, I suppose." Jake replied, a defensive tone to his voice. 

"You should have been ready. Demigods have to be prepared, and seeing as you've stayed alive this long, you must know that," Dirk replied, turning away from the group as he pulled a cloth out to wipe the streaming gold ichor off his katana. 

"Demigod?" Jade piped up, cringing as a wave of nausea went over her. Aviator guy, no wait, Dave, handed her a suspicious looking flask from his belt.

"Here, drink this." She raised her eyebrows at him. "It's ambrosia, you idiot." Dave elaborated, rolling his eyes. Meanwhile, Dirk was shooting Jake and Jade a vaguely surprised look. 

"Are you serious? You don't know you're demigods?" Dirk said, the incredulity apparent in his voice.

“No, that’s absolutely preposterous!” Jake remarked, throwing up his arms.

“...Wow, we have a lot to talk about.”


End file.
